The Giver:Escape Community
History The workers said that the 1989 The Giver ride didn't work. The company said they need to rebuild the system. After 24 years, there was the movie The Giver. The company said that they can replace the old one to this one with 3D effect.They finally built it in June 30th, 2015. Preshow When you are in line, there will be a video about the story of Jonas. In the end of the video, Jonas looks at you as if he is scared. You will get your 3D glasses.You wil be entered in a big room. Jonas comes out. He tells you to get out of this community. He also says that it isn't a place to be in. The Giver gets up and talks to Jonas about the map. Jonas thinks about it and then yells "Alright!" The Giver says that he won't go on the ride. Jonas tells him why. The Giver tells him that the ride doesn't need him....just Jonas. Jonas understood. He also remembered about Gabriel. When he was about to leave, the Chief Elder comes out as hologram form. She tells you not to break the rules. The Giver yells at her about this community doesn't go right. The Chief Elder whispers at him about she will make him release. The Chief Elder tells Jonas that the community police will be after you. Jonas left after she spoke that. The Chief Elder talks to the community police to get Jonas. The Chief Elder disappears. The Giver looks at you and tells you to wait. He then sits down in a chair thinking. Preshow 2 You will go in some lines like 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. There will show a screen in front of the front wall. Jonas comes out with Gabe. He looks at you, scared. He tells you we don't have enough time. Fiona comes out. She tells the riders why are they breaking the rules. Jonas tells about it to her. She understood. A police siren can be heard. Fiona looks at you. She gets an empty baby box. She runs away while the community police chased her. Jonas tells the riders to go! You will be lead into a room. Preshow 3 They will show you another video. Jonas forgot about the vehicle. He thinks and thinks. Gabe says "Plane!" Jonas snapped his fingers with an idea. He tells the riders to get on the rideable Drone. He then gets outside out the Nurturing Center. He gets a bike and puts Gabe on front of the bike. He tells you to get ready. Then a safety video comes out. # Motion Sickness will be on this ride # Put bags on the side of the vehicle. # No photography allowed.....theme park reviewers are allowed to. # Special Effects such as fog, water, and 3D effect. * Enjoy the ride Ride Jonas appears telling you to hurry up. He pedals the bike. The scene direction moves to the community polices. They shoot some tasers at you. You dodge them left to right. Jonas tells you do to hold on tight. He pedals faster. Jonas gets to the edge and jumps, making the vehicle move down. The vehicle crashes to the ground. Jonas looks behind to see anyone alive. He gets surprise from you. He says that he needs to get to Somewhere. The vehicle bumps to a rock making fog effect. Jonas gets passed through the trees but you bump right to left. He stops his bike. He gets Gabe out of the box. He then says he will go on foot. He runs until a drone gets to him. The vehicle moves back from it. Asher appears. Jonas tells Asher why is he doing this? Asher says sorry but it has to be done. He grabs Jonas with the magnet. Jonas lets go of Gabe, making Gabe get close to the riders. Jonas finally grabs him. Asher takes him to a river. You stop to the edge of a cliff. Jonas tells Asher not to do this. Asher says sorry and drops Jonas down. Asher looks at the riders. He also says sorry and pushes the vehicle down. The vehicle drops down the river making water effect. Jonas yells "Help!" Gabe cries. The vehicle gets fog with the river. Jonas and Gabe get into land. Jonas says that it isn't too late. He runs away with Gabe up a mountain. The vehicle slips but keeps on going. A icicle drops down to the vehicle crashing it. Jonas says they are almost there. The vehicle makes it to the top. Jonas and Gabe get on the sled and slide down. The vehicle moves motionly. The vehicle thens bumps onto another rock making fog effect. Jonas gets to the boundary. He falls off the sled. The vehicle bumps beside the sled. Jonas looks up. He saw a house. The vehicle gets in the house. A family comes out. Jonas says that the fire will make them back to the community. The vehicle gets in the fire making fog effect. The vehicle will be flying. Jonas holds on to Gabe while under the vehicle. The drone flies down the arch. Jonas grabs a tray and slides down the arch with Gabe. The vehicle then speeds down the arch. Fiona appears sliding down too. The Chief Elder holograms on the vehicle. She says that you will die. She calls the communtiy police.The community police appear. Jonas kicks his tray to the community police. The tray bounces to the vehicle. The Chief Elder didn't finished yet. She teleports them to the release room. She gets to the riders. A volunteer points the needle to the vehicle until Jonas opens the door. He shows the volunteer of a memory. The volunteer stops. The Chief Elder yells to stop Jonas. The community police takes away the Chief Elder, Jonas and the others thanked you for helping the community. A 3D memory gets close to you. It will show your faces.The ride ends After Ride You can go to the Book Store. You can go to the BookABar.